Jeff and Annie have a Secret
by Elliebobs2311
Summary: During Season 6. Annie and Jeff are in a secret relationship with Jeff being a teacher. As they try to keep their relationship secret many things like past relationships, family members and friends come in their way. Will they end up together or will other people cause them to fall apart
1. Chapter 1

**_I am rewatching Community again and I am up to 1x14 which is the episode where Jeff and Michelle are dating and have to sign the agreement. This made me think of a fanfic for Annie and Jeff for season 5. Enjoy and comment please_**

Jeff watched his students leaving the classroom talking to one another going to the lunch room. He smiled remembering all the times him and his study group had fun without the worry of grading papers and getting ready for his next class

He opened one of the drawers which had a bottle of scotch, a couple of glasses and a small cool box which had ice inside. I took out the scotch and one glass then opened the cool box scooping out some ice and putting it in the glass. He put some scotch in the class I sighed taking a sip with the liquid burning down his throat

"It's only midday and you are already getting drunk" Jeff turned to the door and his heart instantly started beating as he saw Annie Edison stood by the door smiling at him

"Well, it's the only way I can get through the day. There is another thing that helps me through the day" Jeff said with a cheeky smirk. Annie looked down and Jeff smiled more seeing her blush.

Annie slowly shut the door and walked closer to Jeff

"And what would that be?" Annie asked sitting next to Jeff on his desk. Jeff didn't respond but grabbed Annie by the waist causing her to fall onto his lap. He still held onto Annie's waist and the two looked at one another with smiles plastered on their faces. They both leaned in and once their lips connected both their bodies felt on fire

Once they parted Annie put his forehead against Jeff's and closed her eyes still taking it all in

"You know, it has been a month since we have been dating" Jeff informed as Annie moved her head from Jeff but stayed on his lap

"Is it so" Annie said as she snaked her arms putting them at the back of Jeff's neck

"Yeah, and I thought that we could do something tonight. Watch some movies, have some dinner, you could spent the night" Jeff said with a cheeky smile as he finished

"That sounds so brilliant and I would love that" Annie said with a nod. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Annie and Jeff quickly separated. Annie moved further away from Jeff and the door opened revealing The Dean who walked in

"Hello you two" The Dean said as he walked inside over to the pair "Jeffrey, I have the forms you need. I hope you are going somewhere nice" Annie looked at Jeff confused then back at The Dean "Miss Edison, I didn't know you did Law"

"Um no I don't. It's just…um… me and Jeff were talking about…"

"We were talking about whether or not it would be right for Annie to see a lawyer about something and I said I would help" Jeff lied

"Oh good, I felt some like history was repeating itself" The Dean said

"What History?" Annie asked

"Remember Professor Slater and Jeff in that relationship that was secret. Don't want that to happen again. Anyway, I will leave you two to it" The Dean said then left with Annie looking at the wall in concentration

"Annie, are you alright?" Jeff asked with concern seeing Annie still and silent

"What if our relationship is like yours and Michelle" Annie said turning back to Jeff "What if we don't last long and this student teacher thing will keep us apart"

"It won't" Jeff said as he put his hands on Annie's arms

"How do you know?" Annie asked slightly scared

"Because what we have is different to what me and Michelle had. The only reason me and Michelle were together was because she was something that I couldn't have and that was a problem for me. The main reason I was with women was because I liked the chase. The two of us are different; I don't need to use my chat up lines or my good looks to be with you because I know the real me is good enough for you" Jeff said causing Annie to smiled. She moved closer and kissed. When they separated the two smiled at each other in silence

"So, what was the form for?" Annie asked

"You will find out soon enough. Now, is tonight still on?" Jeff asked

"Of course" Annie said then pecked Jeff on the lips before going back to his desk and picking up her bag "Now I have to go"

"Where is better than with me?" Jeff asked folding his arms

"Well the 'Save the Greendale' meetings which you created" Annie said

"God! I am still regretting this" Jeff said

"Well, we have to go so come on" Annie said. She then moved to Jeff, kissed him and left leaving Jeff stood alone in his classroom still with a smile on his face. He walked back to his desk and took the last sip of his drink before leaving and locking his classroom behind him ready for another boring meeting in his old study room

 ** _Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will either upload another one today or tomorrow. Bye bye_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I forgot to do this for the last chapter but here it is_**

 ** _I do not own Community or the cast but I do own my story and if any of you put my story on a different website I will break your legs and use them to smash your friends cars as quote from Troy. Anyway enjoy_**

In the Study room Britta Perry, Abed Nadir, Ben Chang, Dean Pelton and Frankie Dart were sat around the large table all waiting for the remaining two members

"Where are they?" Frankie asked "This is the 3rd time they have been late"

"You don't think…"

"No" Britta interrupted "Jeff has always said he would never date Annie because of the age difference. Even though they know they should be together"

"It has been 6 seasons and the chemistry has become more and more seen between the two each season. They will probably get together this season" Abed said

"Well I should be the first one to know, this teacher student relationship needs to be in a form before something happens. Also I looked at their emails and they don't really send emails to each other" The Dean said

"Dean, you still read our emails!" Britta said

"Not everyone. Just Jeff" The Dean said with a smile trying to make not as bad as it sounds

"Sorry we're late" Jeff said as he and Annie walked in and sat down

"Yeah, we were talking about whether or not Jeff should get a new sofa" Annie said

"I thought you were on about Annie needing a lawyer" The Dean said

"Yeah well we were talking about the two" Jeff said

"Anyway, we need to talk about a new problem" Frankie said opening her planner "We have been informed by the local police about a certain criminal in our school"

"What do you mean a certain criminal? Like a murderer?" Annie asked with slight concern

"A bank robber. Someone robbed a local bank last week and on CCTV it showed he or she was wearing a Greendale Community College hoodie. So they want to interview each person teacher or student all this week. They want to know where you were during the time of the bank robbery and if you have an alibi. They will start with the teachers then the students. So if you were with someone please get their contact details so the police can verify" as Frankie spoke Jeff and Annie looked at one another nervously then back at the others

Jeff quickly took out his phone and went to messaging quickly texting Annie to stop her worrying

 _Hey, don't worry. The police won't tell anyone that we were with each other. They keep in confidential and they don't care that we were together. J x_

He pressed send and seconds later he heard a quiet buzz and saw Annie silently get out her phone. She looked at it for a second then smiled. She began to type and as she put her phone away I felt a buzz as well. I saw the message was from Annie and opened

 _I know but sometimes I just worry for no reason. Thanks for reassuring me. A x_

The two of them smiled at each other then looked back listening to the meeting in front of them

"And that is when you call your first witness. It is better than any other time" Jeff said to his class as he wrote on the blackboard. Suddenly the bell went and everyone began to pack away "You don't have to do anything tonight, you can have the day off from homework"

"Mr Winger" Jeff turned to the door seeing a man who was probably detective

"Hello sir" Jeff said moving forward to the door "Let me guess, the interview"

"Yes" the detective said as he walked in "Just a series of questions. Is that OK?"

"It's fine. Go on" Jeff said folding his arms

"Where were you between 5:40pm till 7:15pm?" the detective asked

"I was with my girlfriend Annie Edison from 4:30pm till the next day. She is a student at the school so you can find her here" Jeff said

"Annie Edison. What year is she in?" The detective asked

"Second year. I am not dating a 19 year old" Jeff said with a small chuckle "She is 25"

"Ok, do you know anyone who would have the alibi to doing this bank robbery?" The detective asked

"No, my friends wouldn't do this" Jeff said shaking his head

"That will be all Mr Winger. Thank you for your time" the detective shook Jeff's hand and he left. Jeff took a sigh of relief thankful for the interview to be over and sat by his desk

"Hey" Annie said walking in and shutting the door behind her. She walked over to Jeff and stood in between Jeff's legs as he put his arms around her waist "How was it?"

"Short and not as bad as I thought" Jeff said

"Good. What did you say about your alibi?" Annie asked

"That I was with my girlfriend from 4 till the next morning" Jeff said then did a cheeky smile

"Great. That sounds like we slept together" Annie said

"Well we did" Jeff said

"But I don't want the police knowing" Annie said. Jeff chuckled and kissed Annie on the lips which instantly relaxed her

"So, are we still on for tonight?" Jeff asked as the two separated

"Of course. I will have to make another excuse for Abed and Britta. My last one was that I was going to the movies… by myself" Annie said

"Why don't you say that you are helping me study for something?" Jeff asked

"Till the next morning. That is a lot of studying even for me" Annie said and shook her head "No, I will to make a better. I don't even think Abed believes me. I am so bad at lying and he can also tell right through me"

"Well, why don't you come straight to mine and just text them an excuse" Jeff suggested

"Ok" Annie said with a nod and the two kissed again

"I knew it" the couple froze and they heard a voice behind them. They turned to the door seeing Ben stood by the door

"Oh crap" Annie said as Ben looked at the two mischievously

 ** _DUN DUN DUN!_**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed the second chapter and will update very soon_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I do not own Community or the cast but I do own this story. I hope you enjoy and except for much more people coming back_**

The couple quickly separated and turned to Ben who was still stood by the door smiling evilly

"Well, well, well. Jeff, I have Chang-ed my view on you. You are banging Annie Edison" Ben said as he walked in

"Ben, stop using your name as changed. It's not clever" Jeff said annoyed

"I think you will chang-e your mind when you realise I am the only one who knows your secret about your relationship" Ben said

"Ok, Ben what do you want?" Annie asked slightly nervously

"I want…I want Annie to kiss me" Ben said after thinking for a moment

"What!" Annie and Jeff said in unison in shock

"She is not doing that" Jeff said shaking his head. Ben smiled and took out his phone

"Fine, I will text everyone" Ben opened his phone looking through his contact then back at Jeff and Annie "I do not have any of the study group's number but I will tell them"

"Fine" Annie said

"Annie, you are not doing it" Jeff said shaking his head

"I am" Annie gave Jeff and kiss and slowly walked to Ben. Ben chuckled and rubbed his hands moving closer as well. Just as Annie leant in she expected Ben to kiss her but as she opened her eyes she saw Ben looking at her

"You really like him don't you?" Ben said

"Yeah" Annie said with a nod

"And you like her" Ben said looking at Jeff

"Of course" Jeff said

"$20 and I get to use your Netflix" Ben said

"Um sure" Jeff said slightly confused

"And say my puns are cool" Ben added

"What?" Jeff said moving closer to Annie and Ben

"Say my puns are cool" Ben repeated but closer

"Fine, your puns are cool" Jeff said

"Right, give me your password tonight because I am going to watch Orange is the New Black" Ben said then left

"I know I am going to sound crazy but did Ben just ask nice" Annie said

"Yeah" Jeff said as the two carried on watching the door. He then grabbed Annie by her waist and kissed her "Well at least The Dean doesn't know because then that would be over the PA in a second flat"

"Yeah, ok I need to go to my next class. You are making me late" Annie said

"Ok, but meet me by my car after school and we will have a perfect night together" Jeff said with Annie nodding and smiling. She grabbed her bag and gave Jeff a kiss before leaving

Jeff waited by his car patiently as he watched students and teachers leaving. He saw Annie with her things smiling as she walked closer to him

"Hey" Jeff said smiling back at his girlfriend

"Hey" the two looked at around and quickly kissed. Jeff opened the passenger side of the door and Annie went in with Jeff quickly getting into the driver seat

"So, would you like a Chinese tonight. I thought we could just get a take-out and not worry about me burning the kitchen" Jeff said with Annie chuckling

"Yeah, last time was hilarious" Annie said as Jeff started the car and drove out of the car park. "I can't believe you burnt them carrots"

"It's not my fault the recipe was rubbish" Jeff retorted. The two turned to one another and smiled then drove in silence

Once they got to Jeff complex they walked hand in hand inside and up the stairs into Jeff's apartment. They got inside and Jeff went into the bathroom while Annie sat on the sofa getting out her phone. She pressed message and sighed trying to think of an excuse good enough for Abed and Britta to believe

"So, what are you going say?" Jeff said as he stood behind Annie

"No idea, I need it good enough for Britta to believe and believable for Abed" Annie said

"What about that you are at your boyfriend" Jeff suggested

"What?" Annie said turning to Jeff

"I don't it's me but I mean say you have been dating this guy for a month who you don't want to say who. Then you don't have to give lame excuses" Jeff explained

"My excuses are not lame" Annie argued

"One time you said you were having a sleepover. What 25 year has a sleepover?" Jeff said

"Well we did have a sleepover, but we didn't do much sleeping" Annie said with a cheeky smile

"Wow. I have really changed you from that sweet girl I started dating" Jeff said as he walked over to the small bar and making himself a drink

"Yeah well, I wasn't so sweet when before we started dating. One time when I was on a website and it asked if I had read the terms and condition and even though I hadn't I said I did. Now if that isn't a badass then what is" Annie said causing Jeff to chuckle and shake his head

"God, I should call the police" Jeff said as he moved back to Annie "Speaking of police, how did the interview go?"

"It didn't. The police interviewed the students but the police. Rumours have it they already have a suspect" Annie explained

"Good. Then we won't have to worry about a mad man in the school" Jeff said

"There are already too many mad men and women in our school to create an Asylum" Annie said as Jeff sat next to her and put his arm on the back of the sofa

"Yeah, the two of us included" Jeff added. Annie smiled and the two kissed with Annie then putting her head on Jeff's shoulder

2 hours later Jeff and Annie were still on the sofa watching TV together whilst lounged together on the sofa. They had called the Chinese and were waiting patiently for their food

"God, I need some food" Annie moaned with Jeff chuckling

"I only ordered 20 minutes ago. Would you rather like raw food or nice food?" Jeff asked

"As long as I don't die from it I don't care" Annie said and turned back to the TV. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Annie stood in with a smile

"Thank god, I am starving" Annie said

"I will get the plates ready" Jeff said as went into the kitchen. Annie walked to the door opening it but instead of the delivery man was Professor Michelle Slater with a frown on her face

"Annie Edison. I do have the right apartment?" Michelle asked

"Um, depends on who you are looking for" Annie said slightly nervously

"Your friend Jeff. He still lives here?" Michelle asked

"Who is it?" Jeff asked as he went to the door. As he saw Michelle he frowned "Crap"

"Hello Jeff, long time no see" Michelle said with a small wave

"Hello…Professor Slater" Jeff said nervously

"Please call me Michelle" Michelle said

"Michelle, not to sound rude but why are you here?" Jeff asked

"Well I have come back to Greendale for work and I just wanted to come and see you but I see you have company. Are you two dating?" Michelle asked

"Yes" Jeff said and put his arm around Annie's shoulders

"Well I will leave you two alone. It was good to see you Jeff, Annie" Michelle said then left. Annie shut the door and looked at Jeff

"Well that was…"

"Interesting" Jeff finished

"She is back and is going to be at school" Annie said and hit her head against the door

"Hey, hey, hey" Jeff said bringing Annie forward and embracing her "I will talk to her tomorrow and ask her not to talk about us and I will also tell her that we are just friends" Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Annie opened it revealing the delivery man

"Finally" Annie muttered seeing the delicious food in the bag

 ** _MICHELLE SLATER IS BACK!_**

 ** _I didn't want to bring her back straight away but I thought that Annie and Jeff's relationship was too perfect._**

 ** _Next episode: Jeff has some surprising news for Annie and for the gang as well_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I do not own Community or the cast of it. I hope you enjoy_**

Jeff and Annie sat on the sofa again both eating in comfortable silence

"Annie" Jeff said causing her to look up

"Yeah" Annie said

"I want to ask you something" Jeff said causing Annie to sit up and looking at him slight concern slight excitement

"And that is?" Annie said

"I got told something yesterday and I wanted to tell you first" Jeff said "I…"

"Wait" Annie interrupted him taking out her phone "It's Britta. You don't think they are calling me about the boyfriend thing?"

"Answer it" Jeff said slightly annoyed. Annie did so and she heard Britta's panting breath on the other end

"An…nie. Big…news" Britta panted

"What is it Britta?" Annie asked

"Tro…y…has…come…bac…k" Britta panted causing Annie to gasp

"What!" Annie said with her smile expanding at the new news

"Give me the phone" Annie heard someone in the background say. She then heard rustling and instantly knew Troy was on the other end of the phone

"Hey Annie. Missed me?" Troy said over the phone

"Oh my god Troy" Annie said causing Jeff to look up intrigued "Are you really back?"

"Yeah, got off the boat this afternoon and came straight here. Heard you were with your boyfriend" Troy said and Annie knew Troy was smirking

"Yeah well we don't want to come out yet until we're both ready" Annie said turning to Jeff

"So are you and your boyfriend going to come and see me?" Troy asked

"I will come, on my own" Annie said

"Do you know where Jeff is? I tried calling him and it went straight to voicemail" Troy said

"I will try and contact him. I will see you soon" Annie said then hung up with Jeff taking a sip of his scotch

"So Troy is back" Jeff said as he put his drink down

"Yes and we are going to see him" Annie said as she stood up

"Annie, it's our 1 month anniversary. A night between the two of us" Jeff said as he stood up

"Please Jeff, it has been a year since we saw Troy and I miss him. We can spend every night together so please" Annie said then went on her tip toes and began to kiss Jeff until he groaned

"Fine. We will go there but tomorrow we will shut off our phones, lock the door and don't leave the apartment until the next day" Jeff said

"OK" Annie said with a nod

"Promise?" Jeff asked

"Promise" Annie said then kissed him. Annie grabbed her bag and Jeff followed with his phone and keys. The two walked out and got into Jeff's car. They drove to Annie, Abed and Britta's apartment and once they got to the door Annie gave Jeff a quick kiss

"What was that for?" Jeff asked

"I think you deserve it for tonight" Annie said then walked into the apartment with Jeff following. In the living room was Britta, Abed and Troy talking. Troy smiled and went to Annie hugging her

"God, I have missed you guys" Troy said once he let go of Annie and smiled at Jeff "And I got you all presents"

"Don't tell us it's candy cigarettes" Britta said

"No" Troy said as he picked up a bag and put it on the table. He took out 6 square presents giving it to each person. When they opened it they saw a signed photo Levar Burton and a DVD with on the cover was Troy and Levar doing a thumbs up

"The DVD is a documentary of mine and Levar's trip. With commentary from the two of us" Troy said

"Oh cool" Jeff said unenthusiastically as he put down the presents

"Should we watch it?" Abed asked

"No!" Britta, Jeff and Annie said in unison

"I mean, why not watch it somewhere else and we can have fun watching it for ourselves" Britta said with Jeff and Annie nodding

"So what happened while I was going?" Troy asked

"Um, we saved Greendale from Subway, Shirley has gone to Atlanta to look after her father, we have a new school administrator called Frankie and Britta moved in with me and Abed" Annie explained

"Also Britta and Jeff nearly got married" Abed said causing Annie, Jeff and Britta to tense up

"WHAT!" Troy exclaimed "That's wrinkling my brain!"

"Can I remind you something? Nearly. Me and Jeff didn't get married" Britta said

"Nor will we ever" Jeff added then smiled at Annie

"Ok, I am going to bed. I am working tomorrow and I need rest" Britta said

"Where am I sleeping?" Troy asked

"I still have my bunk beds" Abed said

"Troy and Abed in their bunk beds" Troy and Abed sang then did their famous handshake

"Well I am going back to my boyfriend's apartment. He is probably missing me" Annie said as she picked up her bag

"Come on Annie, I don't think your boyfriend would mind if you spend one night without him. Come on, I have missed your pancakes" Troy said causing Annie to smile

"Ok, but he will be upset" Annie said

"Well whoever this boyfriend is we need to find out who he is" Britta said then went into her room

"Yeah, not just yet. Jeff, why don't I walk you out" Annie said with Jeff nodding

"Ok" Jeff said and the couple walked out

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Troy asked

"Annie and Jeff are secretly dating" Abed answered

"No, I was thinking we can watch the new season of Inspector Spacetime but now you mention it" Troy said rubbing his jaw while looking at the door

"Troy and Abed know a secret" Abed and Troy sang then went to the TV

Outside the apartment Jeff and Annie walked out with Annie shutting the door behind her

"Sorry" Annie said as Jeff sighed

"It isn't your fault. Listen, I will see you tomorrow at school. Ok?" Jeff said

"OK" Annie answered then kissed Jeff. Jeff kissed back and put his arms around Annie's waist bringing her closer. When Annie tried to pull away Jeff brought her closer then pulled away

"I have to go" Annie said

"I know" Jeff said

"So let me go" Annie said

"Yeah but once I let you go that means I will have to go home alone" Jeff said

"You could always sneak into my room once everyone goes to bed" Annie suggested. She then opened the apartment door seeing Troy and Abed concentrating on the TV than anything else. Annie grabbed Jeff's hand and the two silently went through the living room and into Annie's room

"Do they really think we can't see them?" Troy asked

"Keeping their relationship a secret is helping the study group. Jeff is too happy to be sarcastic or argue with anyone and Annie is focusing more on Jeff then trying to correct anyone or make people do work. We can't end" Abed explained "Now, season 44"

 ** _So Troy is back and he and Abed know about Annie and Jeff's relationship. I will update tomorrow and I hope you enjoy_**


End file.
